1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow structure having a resilient pad pulled by an adjuster mounted interiorly to push a buffering layer to provide support to a user's neck.
2. Description of Related Art
People take one-third of work and rest time for sleeping, and sleeping quality is one important matter for health issues. Except selecting a nice bed, selecting a pillow designed in accordance with body engineering is more important.
Conventional pillows are composed of a buffering layer coated with a pillow cover. Differences of the conventional pillow are only about the different materials of the buffering layer (such as form, silicon rubber, latex rubber, etc.) and the shape variations (shape designed in accordance with body engineering). Although the conventional pillows can provide different comfort by being made of different materials for the buffering layers, the conventional pillows are made by mass production for general demands. Therefore, the conventional pillows cannot provide personal adjustments for different body shapes or features to different users.
Therefore, after using the conventional pillows for a long term, the user's neck usually cannot be well supported or protected and, thus, incurring neck sore or ache problems, so that the user cannot have sufficient rest and will have neck illnesses.